


Oops

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Chae Hyungwon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Hyungwon falls while pregnant and Hoseok freaks out





	Oops

"Hoseok! Hoseok!" Hyungwon yelled with panic evident in his voice. His scream echoed through the house and easily reached the older boy who was putting together the crib in the nursery. Hoseok dropped his hammer and ran towards the direction of the yell. Panic was evident again as he nearly sprinted towards his younger boyfriend, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

Unfortunately, that's not how the world works sometimes.

Hoseok ran into the connected kitchen and dining room and was met with the sight of Hyungwon on the ground, one hand cradling his large, pregnant belly and the other propping his torso up from the ground. Hoseok didn't need to ask what was wrong because he kind of figured it out himself upon observing the scene.

At Hyungwon's feet was a stool that was toppled over and on its side in front of the fridge. From this, Hoseok deduced that Hyungwon had attempted to reach the cookies that were sitting on top of the fridge and was using the stool to give him better reach since his swollen midsection made it harder to reach things. Hyungwon's face was contorted into that of pain and his teeth were grit together and bared. Hoseok also noticed the angle at which Hyungwon's right foot was in, and that was not natural. Even for a flexible dancer like Hyungwon, it did not look comfortable. 

"What did I tell you about standing on the stool?!" Hoseok yelled, kneeling down at Hyungwon's side with one hand on Hyungwon’s protruding belly and the other on the younger boy's thigh, inspecting his foot from a distance, "This is exactly why I gave you that rule!" instead of answering, Hyungwon groaned in pain and hissed. The older boy took notice and lowered his voice, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon managed to get out, albeit in pain, "My belly didn't hit the floor. My foot took most of the fall," he hissed again as he tried to move the said foot, "It hurts so much, Hoseok. I think I broke it," Hyungwon had broken a bone in the past. He had fractured his forearm in a game of soccer and it hurt so bad that he had passed out from the pain. This pain was not as bad as that, but combine the pain with the fact that he couldn't move his toes without them feeling numb was not a good sign, "We really need to go to the ER. I might have broken my foot," Hyungwon claimed. 

"Okay, let me get you a shoe and an ice pack and then we can go," Hoseok assured, standing up and running around to grab what he needed. He grabbed a sandwich bag and filled it up with ice. The pain relief was handed to Hyungwon who was now sitting on his bum and gingerly placed it on his deformed looking foot. It seemed to be hanging more on one side than the other and the sight of it made Hoseok want to puke, but he had to stay strong for Hyungwon who wasn't good at dealing with pain and stressful situations. Especially not at thirty-three weeks pregnant. 

Hoseok grabbed a sneaker and rushed over to Hyungwon, carefully sliding it onto his boyfriend's unbroken foot, "Okay, I'm going to help you up, okay? Stay off your foot," he ordered, placing an arm under Hyungwon's armpit and then the other on his side. Hyungwon held onto Hoseok's arms and did as told as Hoseok lifted the younger boy up, making sure he wasn't putting any weight on his broken foot. It was harder to lift Hyungwon ever since he became heavily pregnant, but Hoseok was trying his hardest to lift his younger boyfriend. They needed to get him to the hospital.

Once up and on his feet (foot), Hyungwon was supported up by Hoseok and the older made sure that Hyungwon stayed completely off of of his foot. Hyungwon was doing well and had not touched the floor once, "Feeling okay?" Hoseok made sure to ask Hyungwon every five seconds, praying the boy wasn't suffering more than he should be. 

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Hyungwon spoke, sounding unconfident in his statement, "Baby is upset," he announced, hand smoothing along his round belly. Ever since he fell, the baby had been moving non-stop and it was worrying Hyungwon, "I might have hit my belly, but I don't remember if I really did or not. Hoseokie, I'm scared," he voiced, things popping into his head how he might have actually fallen on his round stomach and he may have hurt his unborn baby. Sehun was starting to tremble from both being nervous and from the pain he felt when his foot brushed against the threshold of the front door. He even hissed.

"You're gonna be okay Hyungwon, and so will the baby. We're almost at the car," Hoseok reminded the younger boy. The older closed the front door behind them and led Hyungwon the rest of the way to the car, making sure he was as comfortable as could be and not hitting his foot against anything. Hoseok even helped Hyungwon into the car and made sure he had enough legroom and foot space before he was in the driver's seat and speeding off. 

"I'm sorry, Hoseok," Hyungwon hissed as he tried to shift his foot a little to the right, but that proved to be a bad idea as pain then ran up his leg and had him shaking, "I should have listened to you and been more careful. But if you hadn't put the freaking Chips Ahoy! on top of the fridge, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Hoseok rolled his eyes, "If you had waited and called me to get them for you, you wouldn't have stepped on that stool that you always complain is wobbly," Hoseok reminded, recalling that he had specifically told Hyungwon to be patient and wait for him to grab the stuff on the high shelves or places. At the end of his sentence, he made a certain pair of knowing eyes as if to tell Hyungwon that he was the one in the wrong. 

"Shut up," Hyungwon whined, one hand going down to rub at his leg that was sore from the break in his foot. He was 100% sure that he broke it, there was no way he hadn't broken it. The other hand was almost supporting his belly where his son was kicking him the most, "I already broke our kid," Hyungwon whined, almost jokingly.

"No, he'll be fine. If he's moving so much, he's probably fine, right?" Hoseok asked. He honestly had no qualms about the baby and was more worried about Hyungwon. The baby wasn't the one with a foot that was misshapen and turning purple as well as swelling.

That's how the car ride to the hospital went. Hoseok worrying about the baby and not his foot and Hoseok worrying about Hyungwon's foot and not the baby. It wasn't until they actually arrived at the ER that they stopped worrying so much. 

Hyungwon got an x-ray on just his foot, which was safe since the rays were not focused on Hyungwon's uterus or abdomen. Hoseok about had a fit when he realized he needed to have an x-ray in the first place. He had four different doctors and a handful of nurses convince him that just an x-ray on his foot wouldn't do harm to the baby. In fact, Hoseok read somewhere that the x-ray does more harm to the mother than the baby. But he wouldn't tell Hyungwon that. 

Hyungwon ended up with four broken metatarsals, a huge feat even after just falling off of a chair. After the fitting and different boots Hyungwon was given, he finally received one that would keep him off his feet and would give him the best chance at recovering the quickest, shortly after the baby would be born. After the boot was given, Hyungwon brought up his fear of having fallen on his belly and had the obstetricians check him out. 

A quick ultrasound was made and their son was checked out, "Your baby looks fine and healthy. He's going to be a big baby, too," she laughed, pointing out how chubby he already was. He already had massive cheeks that fit his chubby baby aesthetic. 

"From now on, I'll keep the cookies on the dining room table," Hoseok joked, holding Hyungwon's hand delicately. The younger boy was limping a bit, still not feeling too well after getting his boot, but it was much better than before. He had been given some painkillers safe while pregnant and they still hadn't set in just yet, "I'll keep them in reach where your short arms can get them," he laughed when Hyungwon made a face.

"You're the worst," Hyungwon punched Hoseok in the arm and pouted all while continuing to hold the older boy's hand, "I still want those cookies, too," this earned him an even louder laugh from Hoseok as he realized how ridiculous his younger boyfriend was. 

"I'll let you eat the entire package if you'd like. You need it after the day you've had," Hoseok joked, making a note to buy another package when Hyungwon finished the one they already have. 

Hyungwon agreed, "Do we still have some ice cream in the freezer? I'll need some of that, too," he requested. 

"Of course," Hoseok nodded, wanting to give Hyungwon everything he desired, "You're going to spend the rest of the day in bed resting," he made sure he got his point across while still sounding loving and like Hyunwon had another option, even when there wasn't one. 

"I'd love that," Hyungwon agreed, already looking forward to the day ahead of him. 

Hoseok brought Hyungwon's hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin gently, "I'll make sure you have the best day today, despite breaking your foot."

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Hyungwon smiled, limping closer to Hoseok to rest his head on the older's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Even though you're extremely clumsy."

Hyungwon pouted again and Hoseok couldn't resist reaching over and pinching the younger boy's cheek. He wanted to give Hyungwon everything he ever wanted, hoping to make Hyungwon that much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Hyungwon a little shorter than he is now. I just couldnt get this out of my head


End file.
